


Firsts

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Albus and Scorpius find a way to spend their alone time.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two, which was actually a bit of a surprise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Al’s mouth is warm and wet against his, his teeth nipping at Scorpius’ lips until they’re bright red and shining. They stumble towards the bed, outer robes and shirts flying off in the process. Albus scrambles until he’s sitting up against the headboard, Scorpius on top of him, a knee resting on either side of his thighs.

Breathing heavily, he asks, “How long do we have?”

“Dinner time,” Scorpius says, leaning down to kiss him again.

Six hours, at least. Albus grins against his boyfriend’s mouth. “Are we gonna…”

Scorpius pulls back to look at him, his eyes sparkling with a mix of arousal and excitement. “Really?” They’ve been talking about it for a while now, a couple of weeks, at least. Scorpius feels his stomach do a funny flip he can’t explain. “You want to?”

Albus nods, hands resting on Scorpius’ waist. His hands are rougher than the other boy’s. Larger, too. He squeezes gently. “Yeah.”

Scorpius grins, sitting back against Al’s shins. “We should slow it down then.”

Albus hums, squirming a little. “Do you have everything we need?”

Scorpius nods before leaning across him and reaching for the bedside table. Albus looks from the corner of his eye and watches Scorpius rummage around for something, eventually sitting back with a vial of clear liquid in his hand.

“I brewed it myself,” he says, proud. “My Grandfather’s old recipe. Works great.”

“You’ve used it?”

“On myself,” Scorpius admits, cheeks flushing despite the situation he’s in. “I like it better than the spell.”

“How come we didn’t use this at school?” Albus asks, reaching for the vial. It doesn’t look much different than the spells he’d used, but then he’s learnt to just trust Scorpius’ opinion when it comes to potions.

“Did you really want to get caught making lube?” Scorpius is looking at him with his eyebrows raised, his eyes round and wide. They’d only just graduated; the fear of McGonagall’s wrath is still rooted deep within him.

Albus dips his head, as if to say _fair point_ , and grins before pulling Scorpius close again. He kisses down Scorpius’ neck, teeth dragging against the pale flesh, and Scorpius sighs happily, head tilting back to expose more skin.

They both love this part, have always loved this part. Scorpius is certain he can kiss Al for days and never get bored, the press of his lips – full and soft and _addictive_ – as pleasing as anything else they’ve ever done. 

They kiss until they’re both short for breath, the both of them panting as hands travel over skin, scratching and clutching and clinging to bodies they’re already so familiar with. Scorpius doesn’t want to pull away from Al’s mouth, but Al rocks up into him, and the pressure of his half hard prick is enough to get his attention.

“Alright,” Scorpius says to himself. He sits back on Al’s thighs, searching the covers for the vial of lube they’d dropped. “Okay. The book Dad gave me said—”

“Your dad gave you a book?” Al exclaims, interrupting him.

Scorpius looks at his confused face and shrugs. “Yeah,” he says. “Why, didn’t yours?”

“No!” Albus is thankful, really. He can’t imagine how awkward it’d be to sit down and have his father give him a book on… _this_. Or, Merlin forbid, if he tried to explain it to him verbally.

“How else are we supposed to learn?”

“Experimentation?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Scorpius tells him, rolling the vial over his palm. “Do you really want me down here having no clue what I’m doing?”

“Well, no, but _still_. That means your dad knows what we’re doing.”

“Okay, first of all,” Scorpius starts. “I think our parents already know what we’re doing. Second of all, _can we stop talking about my dad?_ It’s not sexy.”

“That’s not what most people say.”

“ _Al_.”

“Right, right,” Al answers, trying not to laugh. “Sorry. Where were we?”

“ _The book_ ,” Scorpius says, “says it’s best if you’re relaxed. Are you relaxed?”

“Uh.” Albus looks down at himself, as if checking. “Yeah, think so”

“Okay.” Scorpius drops his spare hand to Al’s waist, his fingers trailing over the line of his trousers. “Next step would be taking these off.”

“Right,” Albus murmurs. This part, at least, is easy. They’ve undressed each other hundreds of times, both sexual and not. Nothing new there.

Scorpius drops the vial back on the covers and helps pull the trousers off, dropping the fabric to the side of the bed. Albus is hard, his tan skin glowing in the light that filters in through the window, and Scorpius leans down to place a series of kisses across his abdomen. His hand reaches for Albus’ prick, his palm rubbing slowly, and Albus’ breath hitches.

Scorpius dips down to lick at the head of his cock, slowly taking it into his mouth, and Al groans. “If all else fails,” he says, trying not to buck up into Scorpius’ mouth, “we can just do this.”

Scorpius hums and takes more of Albus into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing for a moment. He looks up at Albus, pale blond hair falling across his forehead, and does it again before pulling off with a quiet _pop_.

“Tease,” Al groans, but Scorpius only smiles.

“We should keep up with this,” he says, holding up the vial again.

Albus nods, the action a little over-eager. “Alright,” he agrees, though his prick misses the heat of Scorpius’ mouth. “What’s next?”

“Preparation,” Scorpius says, and he’s using the tone Albus recognises from school; the one that’s a mix between professionalism and pretending to know what he’s talking about. Al is _almost_ worried. “So…” Scorpius starts, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and motioning for him to lift his hips. He places the pillow underneath, one hand massaging Albus’ hip, and uncorks the vial. “You’ll tell me if it hurts, right?”

“It’s not going to hurt.”

“The book said—”

“ _Scorp_. You’ve done this already. It’s never hurt before.”

“Okay. You’re right. It’ll be fine.” Scorpius is mostly mumbling to himself, two of his fingers dipped into the vial. He makes sure they’re properly coated before looking back to Al. “Just... lift up a bit.”

Albus does, his legs spreading wide. He squirms again, the pit of his stomach thrumming with arousal. It’s ridiculous, he thinks, how much he wants this. Wants Scorpius.

The first press of Scorpius’ hand draws a moan from him, and Al lets his head drop back against the pillows, eyes hooded as he looks at Scorpius. They _have_ done this before – not often, but that was mostly because they never lasted long enough.

“Good?” Scorpius asks, easing his finger in and out.

“Mmhm.” Al spreads his legs further and presses back against Scorpius’ hand, sighing softly. “More.”

Scorpius adds another finger, still going slow. He stretches Albus carefully, gaze flicking up to watch the expression on his face; to see if it’s pleased or pained. Thankfully, he looks like he’s enjoying it.

A third follows. Albus falls apart underneath him; his skin sweaty and shining, his hands clutching onto the bed covers. He presses back against Scorpius’ hand, an array of moans leaving his bruised lips, his body ready for more. Scorpius suggests adding a fourth finger, just to be safe, but Al vetoes the decision before he can.

“I’m ready,” he promises. He sounds almost breathless. “C’mon, Scorp. I’m ready.”

Scorpius looks at him and nods. He looks anxious, Albus thinks. Like he used to before a big test, or before he’d told his dad about their relationship.

He catches Scorpius’ wrist, halting his movements. “Are you okay?”

Scorpius looks down at him, his bottom lip held between white teeth. “Nervous,” he mumbles. “It’s easier for me to hurt you.”

Albus can’t stop himself from smiling. He knows saying Scorpius won’t hurt him won’t help, so instead he says, “I’ll tell you if I need you to stop. Promise.”

He lets go of Scorpius’ wrist and drops his hands back to the bed. Scorpius nods once before continuing on, his brow furrowed with concentration, the tip of his tongue just visible from in between his teeth.

Scorpius holds on to his hip with a gentle touch, his other hand resting at the base of his cock and guiding it forward. He presses the tip into Albus, biting back a groan at the tight heat, and looks up worryingly when Al’s breath hitches.

“‘m fine,” Al gasps out. Pain lines his face, but it’s mixed with a desperate sort of need. “Keep going.”

Scorpius does, stop-starting every few seconds. His whole body is screaming at him to push forward and _take,_ but he keeps himself under control. Makes sure Albus is comfortable before moving forward.

It feels like forever passes until he’s buried inside, his jaw slack with the overwhelming pleasure of being surrounded with Al’s tight heat. He wipes his hands on the bed covers, getting rid of the excess lube, and holds on to Scorpius’ hips, one hand rubbing the skin soothingly.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” he says, and the words are thick with arousal.

Albus nods, breathing heavily. It burns, he won’t deny, but the stretch is good too. The knowledge that one of the people he loves most is inside of him.

“Go,” he murmurs once his body has relaxed again. One hand covered Scorpius’, their fingers a tangled mess.

Scorpius nods slowly. His first thrust is gentle, his hips moving with care. Al’s breath hitches again, a low, loud gasp escaping parted lips when Scorpius pulls almost all the way out. The reaction is immediate. Scorpius stills, eyes wide, and moves to pull away from Albus completely, a mantra of _shitshitshit_ on his lips. Albus stops him before he can, hand grabbing hold of Scorpius’ wrist with a tight grip.

“Don’t.”

“But—you sounded—”

“Pleasure,” Albus says, slowly easing his grip. He grins up at Scorpius. “Not pain. _Keep going_.”  

With one last worried glance, Scorpius does. He gives in to his body’s desire and presses his hips forward again. He can’t stop his groaning, the way his grip tightens on Albus’ hips.

“Good?” he asks, voice a murmur as he leans down to kiss Al’s jaw, lips making their way to his boyfriend’s mouth. His only response is a blissed hum.

He keeps up his slow, gentle pace until Albus is all but begging him for _more_ , and _faster_ , and _fuckfuckfuck, Scorp, fuck._ Scorpius’ confidence grows with every moan, every plea. There’s a hint of pride mixed in with his arousal, a satisfaction that he can make Albus feel _this_ good. That he can reduce him to a panting mess.

“Close,” Albus murmurs, voice a breathy groan. He presses back against Scorpius’ thrusts, hand curling around his boyfriend’s neck to nudge his head forward for a kiss, the touch of lips sloppy and wet and still perfect.

Scorpius smiles against the kiss, hand reaching down Albus’ body to his erection. He wraps his hand around Al’s cock as best he can, his hand moving in time with his thrusts, his thumb swiping over the slit and collecting the precome just how he knows Albus likes. He does it once, twice, three times, and Albus’ body stills, his eyes shutting and his mouth parting as he orgasms. Come stripes his abdomen, drops of creamy white splashing across Scorpius’ hand.

The added spasms of Albus’ body is too much to bare. Scorpius pulls out just in time to come across Albus’ stomach, their come mixing together against Al’s tan skin. Scorpius smiles almost apologetically once he’s regained his breath, strands of pale blond sticking to his sweat-soaked forehead.

“Sorry,” he says, but it sounds insincere. “I thought—maybe it’d feel weird—the first—”

His mumbling is cut off by a kiss, Al’s mouth pulled into a soft grin against his. “Don’t worry,” he says. “It was perfect.”

“Yeah?” Scorpius asks, hopeful. His smile matches Al’s.

“Yeah,” Albus confirms.  


End file.
